The Anime Crossover
by UterenTheDragonSlayer
Summary: When 4 Anime shows fall into a portal into a mysterious world , they have to fight thourgh waves of Saibmen , Wizards, Wolf Kamaras and Ninjas and Protect a village to get out of the mysterious world.
1. Chapter 1

Anime Crossover

A Crossover By hardin015

[Chapter 1] Mystery World

WARNING: THIS CROSSOVER INCLUDES , DRAGONBALL Z, NARUTO , FAIRY TAIL AND FINALLY FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.

One Day when Naruto was on mission and portal appeared and, While Naruto accdently ran into the portal and fell into a mystery world. He Didn't know where he was , so he started shouting... Kakashi?! , Sakura?! , Anybody?! while Naruto fell intoa Mysterious World. Edward Elric or Ed for short and Alphonse(Not In The Armor) Was Using Alchemy (they got there alchemy back one day.) to fix there house. A Portal appeared and they stepped into and started seeing some weird things as they were in the portal then all of sudden they fell out of it and Saw A strange world. So Ed And Alphonse said: Where are we? then all of a sudden Natsu and Gray appeared. Then Natsu Said: Good Question.

Finally Goku , Gohan , Krillin , Vegeta, Tien , Goten , Trunks and Yamacha Appeared. Then Gohan Said: Were in a parrell Universe where the only way to get out is to Make sure that village down there is safe and doesn't get destroyed. We Have to Protect it from... Saibmen and Any Other villan. Then a Mysterious Voice appeared and said: Thats right you are in a Parrell Universe where waves of Saibmen , Wolf Kamaras , Ninjas and Wizards. Then when you completed 50 Waves of it, you have to Fight... Majin Buu , Frieza , Sasuke Uchiha , Madara , Obito , Laxus and Some Guy Using the Philosopher stone.

Goku: Heh , that will be easy enough ,said goku while turning into a super saiyan god.

Mysteryious Voice: Ready...

3... 2... 1!

Mysterious Voice: FIGHT!

Gohan: Kamehameha!

Goku and Vegeta: Fu...sion..ha!

Gogeta: Im Nor Goku or Vegeta , i am the one who will destroy you!

Naruto: Planetary Rasengen!

Natsu: Fire Dragon... ROAR!

Gray: Ice Make... Golem!

Goten and Trunks: Fu...sion..Ha!

Gotenks(SSJ3): Big Tree Cannon!

Yamacha: Kamehame...Ha!

Tien: Neo Tri Beam!

Krillin: Destructo... Disc!

Gogeta(SSJG): Time To Kick it up a Notch... *Transforms Into A SSJG2*

Gogeta(SSJG2): Spirt Final Big Bang Kamehame... HA!

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

Anime Crossover

Chapter 2 [The Fight Begins]

Welcome Back Readers to anime crossover and we are now on Chapter 2 so... Role The Story!

Gogeta(SSJG2): Now For The Final Kamehameha!

Gogeta(SSJG2): Universal...Spirit...Big Bang... Final...Galick...Kamehame...Masenko HA!

Mysterious Voice: Well Done , Now thats over. Time For Round 2.

Mysterious Voice: Time To Summon... Majin Buu (Evil Majin Buu), Frieza , Sasuke Uchiha , Madara , Obito , Laxus and Some Guy Using the Philosopher stone.

Mysterious Voice: Ready...

Mysterious Voice: FIGHT!

Gogeta(SSJG2): Uh Oh the fusion is about to ware off in 3...2...1

Goku: Darn it

Vegeta: Great , Kakarot , now were separate , that wasn't even 30 Mintues

Goku: Oh I see since we had more power and was stronger, proably the time shortens.

Vegeta: Well you could have said that sooner.

Goku: I just found out -_-

Goku: *Transforms to SSJG*

Vegeta: *Transforms to SSJG*

Naruto(Chakra Mode): Rasengen!

Edward Elric: Darn it theres no way possible to defeat him , he has the Philosopher Stone.

Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!

Edward Elric: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

MEANWHILE

Natsu: Welp Laxus looks like were dueling again.

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON GOD ROAR!

Laxus: THUNDER DRAGON ROAR!

Kakashi: Chidori , said Kakashi ,fighting Madara

Naruto(Chakra Mode): Kakashi! :D

Kakashi: Naruto keep your guard up!

Gohan: *Transforms Into SSJ4*

Gohan(SSJ4): Masenko... X10

Frieza: Death Beam

Tien: KRILLIN!... Neo Tri Beam!

Frieza: Ahhh!

Mysterious Voice: Frieza and Some Guy Using the Philosopher stone and Laxus is out!

Naruto(Chakra Mode): Planetary Raseng... Tairsengen! said naruto while fighting Obito(Aka Masked man aka Toby).

Obito: h..o..w.. this.. is im..possi..ble. said obito while dying.

Goku(SSJG): I See Majin Buu is back.

Goku(SSJG): Kame...Hame...Ha!

Vegeta(SSJG): Final Flash!

Kakashi: Black Chidori Strike...

Sasuke: Ha, old man , if you really did have the power to defeat me you would use it.

Kakashi: Heh obivously you dont see the power of Black Chidori Strike.

Sasuke: What!?

Kakashi: Of Final Sharingan.

Sasuke: NOOO!

Kakashi: Well Thats that

Mysterious Voice: Sasuke , Madara ,Majin Buu and Obito is Out!

Mysterious Voice: Great Job Everyone , Now for the hard part

Everyone Else: WHAT?!

Vegeta: YOU SAID WE DEFEND THIS STUPID VILLAGE BEAT ALL OF THOSE DUMB VILLANS AND WE CAN LEAVE!

Mysterious Voice: Did i? that was a typo

Vegeta: WHAT THE!

Mysterious Voice: Well Before we Start Till Chapter 3.

Others: WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHAPTER 3?!

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Annocument Of Anime Crossover

Anncounment of Anime Crossover

Anime Has Sadly been cancelled for time reasons.

Just for now then someday i will put up the next chapter


End file.
